Screams of the Night
by Bryn Bear
Summary: It was typical of her, to lay there in bed, with those same occuring nightmares lingering in her head. As she tossed and cried, she never knew it then, but the dreams she had were ones were she died.
1. The Introduction

**Introduction-A Mourning in The Night**

He came, his footsteps echoing in her mind, her pupils small, onto the pattern of the gray with the blue tint in her iris. Her breath sounded as if it was concealed into her. Her feet stepping on the dry leaves of the fall evening, the death breath of the cold brushing all of these living things that were ounce green.

She looked back, into the darkness of the shadows created by the dead trees of the night, her eyes narrowing, searching for him. Looking for him. Searching for the glint of silver flashing of the cool metal, screaming her name.

_Becka!_

The scratchy voice echoing in her mind, it sounded as if nails were scratching onto a chalk board, and the rustling of leaves coming through an empty town. The sound of his footsteps running through the state of terror, shredding through her mind.

She didn't dare to look back, she heard the leaves shattering, and crumbling on the ground, screaming their last curse to the sky, to the cold. She felt a cold sensation staring on her back, spreading to her arms and neck. She gasped. She ran faster, and stopped, she leaned against a tree, her finger flattened against the gray bark, as she smoothed her hands over the wooden surface, feeling various pieces of dry bark poke against her sweaty, clammy palm.

She felt the dust of the bark shed off the trees, landing onto the hard ground, the road paved with cobblestones. Joining the crumbled leaf remains. She placed her hands on her knees, the knees of her jeans, were now torn, a result of her falling, tripping over her shoe laces.

She felt a sort of warmer sensation, pouring onto her hand, she rubbed her thumb against her index finger, feeling the warm sensation running down her finger. She arched her neck down, also bending her back with the glance.

Her ounce artistic fingers, her white fingers full of life, used to create such wonderful masterpieces, was now stained with blood. She looked down to her knee, she saw a bloody, yet sharp substance stabbed into her knee. She arched her eyebrow, now drenched with sweat.

She looked up into the cold, unfeeling moon, accompanied by the stars, she wondered what happened, she looked back to the event which had occurred during her running, she pictured herself, she was running through a pitch black alley way, he, hot on her trail.

She tripped over a garbage can, hearing something shatter, but she wasn't in the mood at that time, lets see, oh, about fifteen minutes ago to care. She felt a jolt of pain shoot up her leg, she realized, then, what it was, a shattered bottle remain implanted into her knee.

She thought, maybe as she was running, and tripped over the garbage can, a glass maybe rolled out, a wine bottle she guessed, the sensation shooting up her knee, felt as if achohol was poured upon a cut of her own. She placed her hand down on the glass, a catlike scream screeched up her throat.

She released, gasping for breath, she felt a hot steam of sweat roll down her cheeks, which were now red. She felt her eyes begin to sting, she placed her hands over her face, trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. When she was convinced she had done so, she removed her hands, feeling the warm liquid on under her eyes, she placed her clean finger on the area and pulled away, blood.

She wiped the red liquid onto her faded jeans, she felt a sudden breeze creep up onto her neck, she gasped and jumped, her hairs on her neck standing on end. She turned her torso, she looked behind her, nothing, the coast was clear.

She felt tears stream down her cheeks, she placed her hand back onto the glass, she whispered something under her breath. She wrapped her fingers around the glass, felling the tip of her finger bieng pierced by a jagged end, she flinched, she closed her eye and sighed, she pulled away the glass from her knee. She gasped and began to moan loudly, she dropped the glass to the ground, hearing it crash against the stones.

She stared down upon it, it was stained with blood, it drained off of it, making a small puddle, she glanced down to her knee. Blood oozing out of it, rolling down to her ankle, staining her white socks. She looked up, hearing something coming, seeing a flash of silver behind the trees.

She felt her face turn pale, she turned, beginning to run again, limping, she felt the pain coming to her, falling onto her, the pain piling onto her mind, one step and phase at a time. She stopped, and leaned against another tree, she looked around, she took a few steps out from the tree after a while, assuring herself she was safe.

Just as she thought that, she heard his voice, he was breathing on her neck, she felt the breath turn into steam on her neck, trying to scream but no sound came out. She felt her knees buckle together. She placed her hands on the sides of her head.

"Becka, you cant hide from me." the voice said, his lips brushing against her ear, she felt something cold bieng placed onto her throat, she froze her eyes went blank. A silver glint flashed into her eyes, blinding her, she fell onto her knees, darkness filled her mind, darkness.

"Becka! Becka! Becka! Wake up!"


	2. Chapter One: Her Life

**Chapter One- Something to Ponder On**

Becka awoken, that voice shattering her dream, she rubbed out her eyes, her palms sweaty, her face cold and sweaty as well, she gasped and stared at her fingers, they weren't stained with blood, she pulled up her pant leg, just above her left knee.

She glanced at the scar on her knee, going through the front and the pit of it. She sighed and covered her hand with her face collecting her brown bed head between her fingers, she removed them, she walked over to the mirror.

She stared at her reflection, her brown hair with a red tint filled with random golden highlights fell onto her broad shoulders. Her face pointed and rounded, her cheek bones rather bony, and her eyes, her grayish-bluish eyes that seemed green when the sun hit them right concealed into their catshaped prison.

She blinked, batting her long black eyelashes a few times, that dream always came to haunt her, a painful memory always staining her eyes. The blood, the screams, the pain, his voice. She twisting a skinny strand of her hair, looking blankly into the mirror infront of her. Her nails long and painted black, her eye make-up from yesterday smeared under her eyes, but there was a stream revealing her pale skin color, she had been crying, apparently.

_Maybe it was because of that dream, it's not so impossible, to cry in your sleep._

She looked over to the window, the beam of the morning light piercing her window. She shielded her eyes, the beam of sun hurt her eyes, she wasn't so used to the sunlight yet, she yawned. She walked over to her bed, she sat on the edge, her elbows leaning onto her knees, and her hands covering her face. Hearing so many voiced echo in her head.

She looked up, she turned her alarm clock to face her.

"4:45..." her voice trailed off.

Becka swung her legs onto the matress, she placed her head against the pillow, very flat and uncomfortable. She closed her eyes, trying to think about something, a pleasant thought, she thought about her family, but yet she realized, they weren't here, they were dead.

Mysteriously murdered, in the night of the blood-red full moon.

She walked over to her closet, she slid open the door, disappearing into wardrobe. Coming back out wearing a school uniform. Her skirt was green, and plaid. She was buttoning up her white shirt, which was covering her white tanktop.

She swung a black sweater over her shoulders, a broach pinned onto her sweater, it was green and a symbol of a lion was on it. She could not deny the fact she was wearing a school uniform, she walked over to the door, she twisted the door knob.

As she walked out of her room, she buckled her black polished shoes, pulling her stockings past her knees. She watched monks scurry by, in there brown robes, murmuring quietly to each other, she walked out into the hallway, he shoes stepping onto the flooring, with random stones placed into it.

Her footsteps echoing through the hall, joining the symphonies of many others, she walked down the stairs, walking past more monks and priests, saying her name and greeting her. She walked out of the main, big wooded doors. She walked down the steps from the entrance, she looked back upon the church, her home for eight years now.

She casted her eyes upon the forest ahead, her Alice will be waiting for her, her dear beloved friend. As she walked through the forest, her shoes piercing the snow. Becka reflected upon the dream. She had been dreaming that for some time now, but it didn't mean anything, she had never seen it before. But, was it coincidence that a piece of glass

shattered her knee in that dream, and she had a scar in the same place, not remembering where the scream had come from? She couldn't remember anything past those eight years back into time. She could only recall onto her family, each of them with a smiling face.

She sneezed, and rubbed her nose, her breath shattering the air with a stream of whiteness. She stepped into the snow, felling some of the coldness seep into her shoes, she slinked by a few trees, painted with white, and icicles hanging off them.

She stopped, she was out of the quietly chilling forest, she turned back around, the trees casing a shadow, like they did that night, she shuddered. She looked up onto a hill, a convenient home was laid upon it, Alice's home. She blinked.

She started up the hill, staying upon the path, the path was the only thing that was not stained by the snow. She was glad about that, she disliked the feeling of snow seeping to her foot. Alice had been her best friend for years, ever scince she was ten.

Her and Alice were as close as sisters, they were meant to find each other, she felt, to be together in this lonely world, to be sisters, to best friends. She looked around, walking up to the door, what she didn't know that soon she would be cloaked into darkness, into a mystery, something unheard of.


	3. Chapter Two: Alice

**Chapter Two- Alice**

Alice, on the outside, seemed like a regular ordinary girl, she had a supporting family, a life. Alot of friends, and a high rate in the popularity chart. She was fairly beautiful as well, her hair was blonde, it fell upon her shoulders, it had a hint of brown added to it. Her eyes were blue, a dark blue, with a ring of hazel around the pupil. most of the guys went for her, she was smart, pretty, and nice.

Alice was sitting infront of her mirror, coming her hair. She was humming to herself. Her nails were still manicured from last week, when she and Becka went to the salon. They were chattering and laughing away.

Alice enjoyed bieng around Becka, they had so much in common, some painful and happy things. There wasn't one thing she couldn't tell Becka, but Maria on the other case, she had learned to keep her mouth shut around.

Alice smiled in the mirror, glancing at her red braces, her teeth were white, and they were straightening out now. She placed her hands into her mouth, pulling out two rubber band, small ones, which mad a snapping noise when she puled them off her braces.

She set them into a jar, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, looking at her ears which were pierced twice, she was very happy with the selection she made this week, a set of butterflies and daises.

She straightened her speggetti strap, she stood up and smoothed the pink fabric, and moothed out her jeans, she nodded in approval, but frowned upon the bruises and scars lashed out in random places all over her arms and shoulers, and her legs

She cleared her throat, only to be interuppted by the sound of knocking, she slipped on her pink slippers and casually slithered to the door. She moved away soem of the blinds away from the window, there was Becka, looking around, Becka seemed to have been talking to herself.

Alice walked over to the door, she turned the knob and gently pulled the foor open, smiling. She grabbed Becka's wrist inviting her in rather fastly.

"Hey!" she said rather relieved it wasn't her step father.

"Hello." Becka said, jerking her wrist away from her grasp, she liked Alice's home, she sat down on the couch and looked up at Alice.

"Glad Brad isn't here." she commented.

Alice didn't like Brad, her stepdad, she walked over ot the kitched and came back out with a bag of hot cheetos, her handed Becka a bag, and opened her own.

"Me too." she said, shoving one into her mouth.

"So, did you talk to Colin today?" Becka asked, placing the bag onto her lap and leaning forward, waiting for some details.

Alice felt her cheeks burn red, Colin had been her crush for years, just heraing the very name made her heart skip a beat. She placed her hand on her chest and sighed dreamily, she sat dowqn next to Becka, she opened her eyes and looked at her, smiling.

"Yes! I said, hi!" Alice clapped and smiled.

"Good job!" Beacka said, rather impressed. It was an improvement, Alice had always been so shy, she'd never said high to him. So that left Becka to converse with him.

Becka looked around, she leaned her head against a cushion, and yawned and closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about the dream. She pplaced her hand on her wounded knee.

"I am so tired I didn't sleep at all." she said to Alice, as she took her hand away from her scarred knee.

"Was it the nightmare again?" Alice asked, a worried tone combined into her voice.

Becka glaned over at Alice, she arched her eyebrow. She nodded.

"But how did you know?" Becka asked.

"Remember? I can see other peoples dreams I---" Alice said but was interuppted by Becka.

"Have visions, see dead people," she froze and smiled at Alice and said in a scared tone, holding a pillow covering Becka's face. "I see dumb people, they're all around me, hey! I see you Alice!"

"Oh you Ho!" Alice tore the pillow away from Becka's grasp and threw it at Becka, Becka responded with a laugh as she caught the pillow, and lifted her eyebrow up and down a couple times.

"Oh-ho-ho! I see you are offended!" Becka replied, a french accent pitched into her voice.

Alice shook her head, and pushed Becka lightly.

Becka smiled, but as fast as it grew, it faded, she brought her hand up to her cheek, her elbow resting on her knee.

"You're thinking about Jesse again, aren't you?" Alice asked, concerned.

Becka, didn't have the best chemistry with Jesse, they dated in seventh grade, her, not really dating anyone, was fairly innocent and knew to the whole dating game. He told her that he loved her, he held her hand, he wrote sweet notes to her, and he bought her a birthday present, even though these kind of things would sound stupid to other people.

But he broke her heart.


	4. Chapter Three: Painful Memories

**Chapter Three- Painful Memories**

It all happened on a beautiful April day, it had stopped Rangoon for a while now. And Becka was walking down the hall with her friend Thomas. They were just chatting about the dullness of their eight period.

Thomas was an attractive boy, a couple months younger than her. He originally had blonde hair, but he started to dye it all different colors. But this week it was black, his eyes were a light blue, and his pale face was dotted with freckles. He also had a warm laughter, he could laugh at anything.

Anyway, he grabbed Becka's elbow and led her over to his locker, he was busy doing the combination, and she was angry at Jesse, but sadly she could not remember why. She was leaning against the locker. Waiting for him.

Then, out of the blue, Jesse came up with his friend Gordon. He acted like her was going to pouch Tom. Becka who was so stuck up at the moment, looked away from Jesse, not daring to make eyes contact with him.

Becka felt betrayed as Jesse punched Tom. Jesse promised her he wouldn't lay a finger on Tom, because he 'loved' her. But he punched her anyway. She turned back around, only to get whacked in the face with Tom's elbow.

Becka felt something run down her nose, she touched her upper lip and pulled it away, to se the contents on her finger. Blood. Fairly embarrassed and hurt, Becka looked down covering her nose. She looked up, only to see Jesse look at her and laugh and walk away with his friend.

She felt a drop of hatred towards him form into her soul. She told Alice about the whole incident, and Alice, bieng the friend she was told Becka she would confront Jesse the next day.

"Maybe he didn't know..." Alice insisted.

" I think he did know, Alice. He laughed and looked directly at me." Becka debated with Alice.

That very night, she thought about it, feeling an emptiness inside of her. She thought of all the times he said, I love you. To her, and she say the same thing to him, but did she really? She buried her head under her pillow, trying to banish these thoughts, she was happy, and she didn't want to have any negative thoughts towards their relation ship, the one they had.

The next day,

Alice told Jesse. Jesse said he had no idea what Alice was talking about, but Becka knew he did, more hatred formed up inside of her, he was acting rather odd this week, she thought. She ignored him.

After that god-for-saken period was over, Becka hurriedly walked to her next period class, cursing under her breath, not noticing Alice was tagging behind her, trying hard to keep up with Becka's abnormally fast pace.

Becka sat in her chair, slamming her book down on the table. Alice sat next to her, as well as Tom, sitting on the other side of Becka. Becka placed her palm on her forehead, concentrating on sketching the llama drawn onto the board.

Jesse sitting infront of her, his two friends sitting next to him, Casey and Spencer. They were doing the nonsense they had always done, throw papers at eachother and joke around Having a good time, but Becka could honestly swear, Jesse glared at her a couple times.

Becka finally had enough of this, so she wrote a note to him, and messily folded it and threw it at him. Looking away from him.

Jesse, who had received the note, looked at Becka, he opened her slowly, he smirked.

_What the hell is up with you! You've been acting strange all week!_

He picked up his pencil and replied, and threw it back to Becka, she opened it, only to find a mailman getting chased by a wolf which looked like a rat.

_God! You are so difficult, can you just tell me!_

She threw it back at him, her now green eyes narrowing to the picture infront of her, it didn't look like a llama, it looked like an oversized dog, she sighed and placed her pencil down. She was very frustrated today, Jesse was acting like a total bastard.

The note hit her in the head, she glared at him, then looked at Alice, who was too busy insulting Casey and Spencer to care at the moment, she looked to Tom, who was drawing something.

It showed the dog tearing apart the mailman, and the mailman remains were lying in a puddle of blood. She grunted, full of frustration, she picked up her pencil and wrote in big letters.

_OMG! You are so impossible! You are so immature, can't you just ever grow up! I hope that mailman was you and you diserved it!_

She threw it at him, hitting him on the chest, he looked at Spencer and chucked a piece of pencil at him, then opened the note, he read it, he wasn't smiling any longer, he glared up at Becka, rather angry.

Becka was trying to act like she didn't notice, but got a glimpse of his face, gulping quietly to herself. She looked down at her shoes, they were scuffed. The note landed by her shoes, she bent over and picked it up.

Her eyes widened, she felt her eyes begin to sting, her head full of confusion and hurt.

_IT'S OVER!_

She glanced up at him, he was smiling and playing around with his friends again, she covered her face. Alice must have sensed Becka's frustration, she pryed the note out of Becka's fingers. Alice read it.

Becka, who was trying so hard to conceal the tears, she felt her shoulders tense. She felt everything, life from the outside world bieng shut down from her mind.

She didn't know why, or how this happened. It was so sudden. She felt something touch her back, a hand, and rubbed her back, and began to pat it gently.

She looked up, it was Alice. Alice looked as sad as she did. Alice wrapped her arm around Becka's shoulder, trying to comfort her, Becka responded by placing her hand on Alice's back, while she covered her face with her free hand, and she began to cry.

She looked up at Jesse, who was looking directly at her, she felt the warm tears fall down her cheeks, and landed on the tile floor. She clutched her hands into fists, her nails digging into her skin.

She took her hand away from Alice's back and wrote him back.

_WHY!_

_Because, I can, now bye!_

_I hate you!_

_Good, now bye!_

_You are the most heartless creature I have ever met, I hope you die a horrible death. I hope that you die in misery and you are crying, until there are no tears left to cry. I bet to your mother you were just an unwanted mistake. And I will_ _**never **come crawling back to you, Jesse, crying. Begin for you to take me back. I hate you. And I bet everyone else does to. Your are a cad and a phony._

_...bye!_

_bye, oh yes, I never liked you, I just felt sorry for you._

_Good for you!_

_Oh I know, wait I don't want to talk to you, anyway bye Jesse._

Becka's felt better, she wasn't crying anymore, and she moved to a different table, Tom and Alice on her side. They sat down and chatted, Becka was laughing. This didn't bring her down...well it did, but she didn't have to show it on the outside.

Later, maybe a month later, Becka found out from Alice, there was another girl, and he had never like her, her just felt sorry for her, this scarred her and hurt her, for years.

It's funny, isn't it, when you were with someone, and then you act childish about them and say mean things, only to regret it a few years later, sure, Jesse was a jerk, btu so was she in that situations, and she could face that. She let out a sigh and shook her head, feeling the eternal scar sting only a little.

"Becka..." Alice said, Jesse wasn't the most nicest guy, and she felt bad that her dear friend had to date such a jerk.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Promise." Becka said, smiling as fakely as she could.

"So back to the nightmare...can't you do a spell thin or something like you usually do?" asked Alice, snatching Becka's cheetos and eating them.

" A Protection Spell...' Becka trailed off.

Becka had been in the field of witchcraft for some years now. It came naturally for her, she knew witch craft was for her, when she sensed peoples darkest secrets. She then after that, read old books on spells, potions, and much more.

Becka looked around, grabbing a rose from a vase on the coffee table.

"Alice, get me out a piece of pottery or a wine bottle, and call Maria."

she said sternly.

_Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying my story so far, reveiws would be great to ahve so I know how I am doing, muchos gracias._

_-Bryn-Bear_


	5. Chapter Four: Maria

**Chapter Four- Maria.**

Maria opened her eyes, to the sound of her parents screamin again, she sat up. She strecthed her arms upwars and itched her forearm. She stood up and slippged on some slippers and walked to her closet.

Maria lived in a pub, her parents were the owners, but fore some years now. They had been fighting.

"Greasy Grimey Gopher Guts I wish I had a spoooooooooon!" Maria sang as she walked out of the closet, tripping over a stray pile of clothes scattered all over her room.

"Ohh! Damn it!" Maria snaped, as she held up her duck slipper, now torn, and the beak was bent to an odd angle.

"How do I always manage to fall over when I break out into song?" Mria slipped on a shirt, rather revealing, and some short shorts, she placed on some thick lipsstick.

Maria had dirty dishwasher blonde hair, here eyes were hazel, and her skin was very tan. She sat on her beanbag, sinking into it, her eyes widened. She opened her glittery pink nailpolish and brushed the color onto her toes.

When she was done, she tried to stand up, but the bean bag was attatched to her.

_Darn..._

She finally shoved her but away from the beanbag, rubbing her thighs. She walked over to her mirror, a picture of Alice and Becka was taped onto it, they were wearign sundresses, and they were hugging.

They were laughing too, they were standing infront of a lake, and a tree with a tire swing, Maria took this picture in Alice's backward.

Her eyes switched to another picture, it showed her Brynly and Alice sitting on the land wich was connected to a lake, her and Alice dipping their feet and Brynly standing in the water, her face expression looked like she was surprised.

Maria closed her eyes, she remebered that her and Alice shoved Becka into the lake, Becka sadly, squished a fish, that was already dead that wa slying on the water floor.

Maria opened them , her eyes softening.

Becka, used to be so happy, and bubbly. She had the personallity of a cheerleader, but after that night, when her parents were muredered, she changed. Becka was still funny, btu more quieter, more mysterious.

But Alice and Maria would always tease Becka, and say she was hiding her romantic side. Maria looked around she fel on her bed. And fell into deep slumber, she wasn't feeling very well.

But what she did not know, what they did not know, was the fact Becka...wasn't what they thought she was.


	6. Chapter Five: A New Door

**Chapter 5- A New Door**

As Becka was setting up the spell, something crossed her mind, she had forgotten something very important, she felt her heart froze. She cleared her throat.

"Ohhh...Alice?" Becka said standing up, she brushed off her skirt and arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go meet Taylor..."

"Why?"

"There's something, I have to ask her." she said, grabbing her bag with a clutched fist. She took slow and heavy steps to Alice's front door, she turned her body slighly and glanced, and broke into a smile. one that hadn't surfaced for years.

"Ill be back. I promise."

Becka placed her pale hand on the door knob and twisted it. Only to find her eyes closing due to the blinding sunlightshining in them, she turned to Alice and waved then stepped otuside onto the wooden patio. She felt the boards creak as her shoes sink on them. She stepped down the stairs, the sound of the creaks filled her with memories that happened long ago. A smiled formed onto her face, she descended down from the path fo Alice's home, and alked into the forest again, she, stepping on the crumbled leaves, as if they were shouting their last curse to the sky.

"...Shocke doesn't like what Becka is doing...Becka should just go home to her humble room in the remote church and shut the door..."

Beck froze, what was this voice, it was irratatible and sounded like an abused violin, it's 'A' string sounded as if a long fingernail were running across it, joining the symphany of nails across a calk board. She blnched, and grinded her teeth and closed her eyes, as the voice echoed through the forest.

She looked up and across the forest, she looked to the dead trees, her little black shoes were now getting soil on them, she took a step forward and looked around. She silently clutched her fists, feelign her heart beat excel more and mroe by the second. She had a horrible vibe from this noise, this voice. She was running through possibilities of what it could be, maybe an Imp? She had often read in Fairy Tales that Imp's had a high squeaky voice, or maybe a child that had a horrible sickness, she told herself quietly.

"Somebody ought to shoot that poor creature and place it out of it's misery." she took another step and followed a dead path through the forest, gazing up at the sky, there was no more sunlight, only darkness. Ah, Darkness. Darkness was Becka's friend. It always seemed that Darkness caressed Becka in a friendly way, in an understanding way.

Then something bursted through the forest, it was high pitched, and sounded very much like a cackle, Becka felt her body jolt in surprise, as sweat formed onto her brow. She looked through the branches and finally shouted.

"Who's there!" she heard the laugh dissapear to the back of her, menaing it came form the front, she looked around on the forest floor, and found a large stick, free and not connected to anything, she quickly bent over and picked it up.

_Whatever that thing is, I'll kill it._

She ran ahead, as fast as she could, jumping over large roots, and avoided snarling vines, she felt the stings of the branches whip across her cheeks, sending a river of blood going down them, she paused after a while, and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. But the laughter came again.

"How sad. Running out of breath already?"

Becka pushed herself off of the tree and held the stick in both hands, she held it tightly until her knuckles went from red to white, and the bark was digging into her palm, her dark green eyes scanned the trees into the darkness, as she could taste the blood from her injured cheeks drip into her mouth, she quickly spit it out.

"Who are you! Show yourslef! I have no time for childish games!" Becka should have done the protection spell before she left, she was now regretting her choice, but this Thing's laughter seemed to taunt her and jest at her failure of finding Itself. It was annoying Becka, and was making her more fustrated than she could remember ever bieng.

"Should we?" a deep voice rung out, it sounded as if it were male, a one going through maturity.

"I am not sure, the stick she is carrying is rather frightening." another male voice ran out, it sounded younger, and yet more misheivious.

"Shut up you idiots!" the abused violin one ran out, which followed a sound of a whack and the two other males complaining and muttering. Becka could make out a figure coming out of the darkness, and now emerging.

It was a female. She wore a pointed, purple hat upon her head, blonde strands of thin, dead hair poking out from under the hat rim. The girls face was pointed and green, Becka could make out she had small beady eyes, and a large nose. She was hding her hands behind her pink dress that seemed like a parachute. She was nervously digging her black shoes into thesoil, but her facial expression read other wise. The girls eyebrows were slanted, and her teeth were bared.

Soon after the other two came bursting out of the shadows, onw was wearign a red devils mask, and brown combed over hair, and red long johns, the other had an abnoxios round head, and blue lips and a pale face, his mask was resting above his head, and he had a lollipop shoved into his mouth, his little skeleton outfit glowing due to the darkness.

"Becka has grown up." the round headed one said in a whisper as he turned to the girl, he now restign his small hand on the lollipop stick.

"Has anyone told you not to talk with your mouth full!" the girl pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and stomped on it, the round headed one responded with a growl and a restrained mutter. And looked the other way.

The tall one looked at Becka, examining her, as he finally spoke, he was the one with the deep voice. "Becka's taller than any of us here..."

She watched all three of them strae at her now, Becka took a step back, each of these little children seemed abnormal looking and pale, as if they were dead. She dropped the stick due to the frightened and now shaky grasp she possessed, she finally said in demand, well weak demand.

"Who are you!"

"Lock!" he stepped forward and took off his mask, and simled in a way that promised he was up to no good. Soon he was rudely pushed away by the girl, who replied proudly.

"Shock!"

The short one stumbled forward and snapped his mask on his face, and replied timidly. "And Berrel!"

Becka was confused now, what odd names, to top. But how did they know she lived in a church, and what her name was? And why were the dressed into costumes when it was well over Halloween. And what did they want anyway? Becka took a step backwards, as the children were chatting back and forth, finally the girl walked over to Becka and stared at her for a moment.

"Is it really you? Or does it just look like you?" Becka arched her eyebrow and shook her head, only to feel a sharp pain in her shin, takign note of that the girl kicked her, and hard. Becka cursed under her breath, and watched all three of them run away.

"Little Pesky Bitch." she said under her breath, Becka wouldn't let anyone get away like that, so she picked up her pace, and used her long legs to chase after the tree, she noticed some fresh footsteps, she would track them down and did something that would teach them a lesson. She hopped over a tree thatlay in the way, seeing them only a few yards ahead, running as fast as they could and shreikign wiht laughter.

Becka chased them, until she came to a clearing, they were no where to be found, she felt a cold and eerie wind blow through. It brushed through her hair, which gently whipped across her face. She had never seen this part before. She looked around. Then her eyes widened, as she came to notice, each tree had a little marking on them.

One had a festive egg on it, pink and technicolor with bright and clever designs, another one had a brown turkey with orange tail feathers. Another one with a leaf green clover, and another one with a heart on it, and another with a Christmas Tree casted on it. She found her mouth hanging open, very wide. Her thoughts were racing, what could these mean?

She was so distracted in thought, she finally heard a creak noise, Becka jumped and let out a small whimper, only to notice a little door hanging a little open, letting out a strange breeze. The inside of the trunk seemed hallow. She timidly took a few steps forward and seized the door with one hand and looked on the outside of it. A Jack-O-Latern with a scary face was on this door. She scanned it a few moments longer, having a strange sensation, it felt as if, she had been here before. She took a few steps back away from the door, and looked into the tree trunk, she shook her head. Nothing, only a black abyss going down for Heaven knows how long. She shurgged her shoulder and turned around to leave, only to feel somethign wrap around her torso, she let out a scream, her eyes shifted down to the area of restraint. She found a strong breeze was pulling her down. She tgen stumbled and fell backwards.

All you could hear, the only last thing you could hear of Becka on this land, this area, was a frightening scream, which vanished when the Jack-O-Latern Door came to a disturbing slam shut, and made a click as if it locked.

And you could swear, the Jack-O-Latern blinked.

**Author's Note**: This isn't the ending! We have so much longer to go! Please Reveiw guys! Please! I hope you are enjoying this so far!


	7. Chapter Six: Welcome To

**Chapter Six**: Welcome

It seemed black, and somewhat clouded. Everything was muddled, and she could make out no objects. All communication to the brain was shut off. All Becka could recall upon, was the sound off the galling glee of the girls laughter, Shock was her name wasn't it?

Becka was abashed. Who were these gruesome little people that she had just encountered. How did they know her? Why did they know her? How did they know everything about her? Where she lived? Why did she feel as if she had met them somewhere before? Why did these overly repeatitive questions still lurk in her mind?

Just then, something came into view, it felt like a river pouring through rocks on it's way downstream. It was yellow and bright, it was the light she had been longing to see for who knows how long. Becka had awakened. Her eyes were slightly open, and she could feel the light sting her pupils only a little, she covered her face for a breif moment. Trying to figure out where she was now, then it hit her. She fell through into the trunk of the Jack-O-Latern tree. But how could there be sunshine? It was dark...wasn't it?

Becka shifted her torso, inly to hear a alternation of crunching noises, and after that her skin began to itch. She took her hand away from her green disoriented orbs, and blinked a few times, she was somewhere...new. A place she had never seen of before.

The sunlight was now gone, and it was as lightless as night. She swung her build upwards, to what she guessed was a sitting postition. She looked down to her thighs, her dress was now wrinkles, and something brown and dry was resting on them, shattered into little peices. Leafs. She was sitting on Leaves. Becka was now in another forest. It was pitch black, and dead.

The moon was high above her head and seemed pale. Paler than her face, which you could guess was very pale. But the creamy whiteness, seemed to glow, the glowing was odd and frightening. And to Becka's point of veiw, times the horror by ten. She was somewhere, a place she did not know of, she was following three trouble makers that seemed unhuman, to a place of the forest near Alice's house, who had different holiday logos plastered on them, then she fell through the Holloween one, and here she was. Sitting on a pair of dead forestry, in the nighttime, alone.

She was breathing harder than normal, now increasing to hypervenilating. Her heart was accelerating one hundred miles per minute, getting ready to burst out of her chest and roll away down the maze of trees, the trees that lacked a whick of life to them, and probably get squashed by something out there, or snatched by an owl for a late midnight snack.

Wait the door! It would be open, wouldn't it? She did not close it. Her eyes shined in happiness, she was smart, so she thought. A genius. She turned on her knees to face the tree where she was lying by. But there was nothing, only a golden ball sticking out...wait a moment! It was a door knob, she enclosed her hand over it and tried to twist it, nothing. The knob would not budge. Maybe she was twisting it the wrong way? Alright, oppisite. Nope, still nothing. It was locked.

Becka growled in fustration, as she fell back onto the bedding of leaves. Feeling the anger and rage building up inside of her. This had to be a dream! A nonsensical one, but a dream non-the-less. She was nwo punding against her head.

"Come on, Becka! Wake up! Wake up!" she was now pounding on her head with the heel of her palm. The force she was using was beginning to hurt. Defeated, Becka pulled them away and stood up. Stumbling out of the palace of leaves. She glanced around for an area, a pathway. Maybe she was still in the forest, and those creepy kids dragged her here.

She smirked out of the side of her mouth. Once she found those kids, she'd be demanding answers as to why they were follwoing her. And maybe, a little about her past, they did say she had grown up. She needed to know, what happened all those years ago. Who was she? She didn't want to look back in memories, that would equal her name and a scar off her knee which must hold something. She had some of the keys, she needed the keyholes.

Maybe those three ran off somewhere, I'll follow some footprints. Becka looked around her feet and found to her left there were little foot prints that fell over one another, leading into a clearing of the trees. She took one step forward, the first step of solving the mystery of so many years ago.

She pranced over the steps in a rush, squishing them with her feet, it had gotten colder, and the whistles of the forest made her feel oblivion to reality. The owls would watch her with her oval golden eyes, and let out a hoot or two. Maybe a warning? Or just a superstition? She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down to her feet. Her hair was out of place and falling infront of her eyes glossed over with tears. She continued on a journey that had seemed like hours.

She let out a depressed sigh but came to a hault when something made a squished noise under her shoe, it was the remains of a pumpkin, and something white and formless descended out of the pumpkin, making a moun, the formless figure had a face. The eyes were large and the mouth larger. It was screaming at her, for maybe destroying it's home.

Becka's face grew rather pale, as she stumbled backwards and followed the ghost with her eyes until it descened into the sky. Her mouth was hanging open, as if it were a hinge. She looked around and noticed fences all around, spiked black metal fences. And little stones poking out of the ground, Tombstones. Each little tombstone had a pumpkin companion, as she looked ahead. But now she was standing the Jack-O-Latern patch.

_Wait Becka. This could be it. Your near someplace! Usually graveyards are near something! _Becka picked her rather snakey legs up, and began to run through the patch, making sure not to stumble or squash anymore pumpkins. She did not want to encounter another screaming spirit. She came to a pause as she noticed a hil at the end it curved.

"Curious." Becka shivered to herself. As she now curiously baby-stepped to the hill. She was below it, down in the pit of the tombstones and the patch. How would she get over there? She could see many more tombstones, and a gate.

Another dead end. Becka slammed her back against the soily edge, and began to throw a tantrum. Unitl something let out a gooey sticky noise. She gasped and ran backwards. She looked up to the hill, it was unraveling slowly. The spiral was now a straight line and infront of Becka, now occupying itself as a walkway to the other part.

She placed her foot on the squishy surface. She imagined this is how a lsug would feel like if it were this big. With every little progressing leap, an odd noise was made. Becka panted in releif, she was now off the curve and on the the base of the hill. The gate was a head.

Oh how Becka wanted throw her fist up in the air, and squeal out in amusement, but she didn't. She was too serious right now for that. She sprinted, sprinted down the base and to the gate, jumping over tombstones, and headstones. Avoiding rather nasty battles with snarling vines. She smiled now, as she came to the gate which was open.

It was a village or at least a town. She could see crooked buildings, with little metal chimeny spouts, and lightened windows. She walked down the steps behind the gate, and came to a square. A fountain was in the middle of it. The fountain had many odd creatures spitting out green, shining water. Everything was quiet. She walked over to the fountain, and switched her focus around, until she finally came upon a sign above the gate whence she came reading.

"Welcome to Halloween Town."


	8. Chapter Seven: Town Meeting

**Chapter Seven**: Town Meeting

"Halloween Town?" Becka repeated. The faint sounds of sour jazzy notes filled her ears. Things were starting to be poured in. She looked over her shoulder and found a small band playing there instuments. They, like Lock, Shock, and Barrel, looked odd. They appeared to be corpses. She gulped inside of her throat.

This wasn't a dream. She was very much in a land she had never seen of before, but it was real. As real as the fact she was about to slip into hysterics. She was the heroine from a book she enjoyed over others, Alice, and she was in a distorted Wonderland.

"Town Meeting! Town Metting!" Becka turned over her shoulder, and noticed a small black buggy was makign it's way towards Becka. A little spout sticking otu of the hood moved and closed as if it were lips. A short man with a poutny hat was shouting out the news.

"Town Meeting!" the car was now approaching her, she met eyes with the crazy high-pitched whiny voice of the man. She was fascinated with the man's bizzaro twisting eye. But he was not merely as fascinated with her as she was with him. Her rested his tiny stubby hands on his rather larghe waist, and asked like a police man.

"Who are you!"

"I could ask the same thing." Becka insisted, bieng rather sly and coy. She slowly brught her hands down to her hips, and arched an eyebrow, her smile of exitedness faded, as she began to glare. What a mean short man.

"I am the..." the bieng pointed ot the ribbon around him. "Mayor!"

"Ah." Becka nodded and read the ribbon. Feeling a tiny bit stupid, she could have seen that if only she had used her eyes, but curiousity had gotten the better of her. What was that old sayign again, 'curiousity killed the cat'? Was Becka the victim if this saying.

"Now your name?"

"Rebecka." she said silently. "Rebecka-Raven."

This was Becka's true name. Made from two words. She had never liked her name, and the monks at home just called her by the first part, and she had rather gotten used to it. Saying the real thing felt weird to her, but she needed to adjust to it.

"...Rebecka-Raven.. the Witch?" the Mayor said, as his eyes began to widen, and his pupils narrow. Becka felt uncomfortable, and gathered herself in her arms, and felt even more confused. Witch? True, she had practiced Witchcraft, but she wasn't the fable creature of a Witch.

She shook her head, and spoke up. "I am lost. I don't even know this place. I haven't even been here before. I just...had a rather nasty trip and wonded up here..." which was honestly the facts. Becka would not tell someone details, but would tell the truth.

The Mayor now smiled ear from ear, as he sat back down in the little black seat, patting next to the space next to him. He was letting out a merry chuckle. "Well, welcome to Halloween Town!"

Becka curiously climbed in to the vacant space next to this strange man, as he began to drive down the street. Waving at the odd creatures they had past. A corpse child, a chile with bat wings, a mummy with one eye. A few witches, she was hoping Shock would be within that group, a were wolf, a sloppy droopign monster, a fishlike-lady monster, and finally a man in a wheel chair.

The odd things Becka was getting used to. There was nothing she could do, but this Mayor guy, with two faces, would probably help her find the three which brought her into this maze, or at least maybe this 'Pumpkin King' could help.

(**Author's Note**:

Whoo! Thanks for the reveiws guys! I am so glad this is actually bieng read. We are going to see some familular faces, and finally unwind Becka's past, and what the three goons are up too! Hope you keep reading!))


	9. Chapter Eight: The Pumpkin King

**Chaper Eight**: The Pumpkin King

Becka was feeling uncomfortable now. She was sitting in a car, that seemed ridiculous really, with a man who owned two face, that was actually creeping her out. She now covered her face with her hands, and let out a sigh. The Mayor had been humming for a while now, and it was annoying her, she was just about ready to ram her shoe down the Mayor's throat and leave it there.

Finally, the car came to a sudden hault, almost sending Rebcka flying out of her seat, the Mayor stepped out of the car, which mad it shfift upwards, sighing in releif that it was lifted form his weight. Back had her hands now clutched onto the steering wheel, her eyes widened, this had given her the scare of her life. She quickly jumped out of the car, and clumsily rna after the Mayor, ramming into people and apologizing. She had the feelign like she could not control her legs nor her hands.

She followed the short man into an old building, everyone was jammed into a seat, some creatures were hanging off of the walls, everyone was focused on the stage ahead, and there at the podium, was a very tall, very thin white skeleton man. He had a grin from ear to ear, well where his ears would be, he seemed exited due to his grasp on the podium as he spoke.

"My son is finally agreed he would help plan next Halloween..." before the skeleton could finish everyone stood up and began to growl in a celebration and clap their hands or claws, or paws. A werewolf bumped into Becka with great force, sending her back a couple feet, she grabbed onto a pole which was connected to the wall. In amazement, she watched a rag doll looking woman join the skeleton's side, gently seizing his arm. The doll was smiling and looked confident.

The skeleton held out his left arm, and a tall boy stepped out. He had brown hair that seemed messy, and fell over his large eyes. His iris's were black, and he seemed thin and bony, with a few stitches my his lips and across his cheeks. His nose looked like it was barely there. But he seemed fixated on his black pointed shoes, fidgeting in his black jacket that reached his ankles, and his baggy jeans and black shirt. His long hands were in his jacket pockets.

Becka felt as if she had met him before, and that she had been here long ago, she tilted her head to the side and worked her way up through the crowd, determined to capture a better glimpse. She finally came to as far as she could go, ignoring the rest of the skeleton's speech. She scanned Sally, and then the son.

The son's eyes looked form his shoes, he could feel someone staring at him from a distance, he searched the crowd until he met eyes with a pair of dark ivy green ones. He met with Becka's eyes. Becka was curious, and she was captive under the son's gaze, but the boy's gaze quickly left when the King said.

"Preston, come here my lad."

So Preston was his name, the boy. He shuffled over to his father, and did not make eye contact with anybody. But Becka could swear his gaze went her way a few times. She was so occupied with Preston, she let out a squeak when she felt someone seize her arm, it was the Mayor.

"Come this way." he said quietly, Becka nodded and followed behind until they reached outside of the meeting house. She wondered what was going on? Did she do something, the Mayor was now pacing about nervously as he finally said.

"Becka, how exactly did you come here?"

Becka froze for a moment. Woudl her story sound odd to the Mayor as well? It sounded odd whenm she reveiwed it to herself. They were sitting there for a long time now, the Mayor gazing at Becka, and nto in a firendly way, Becka felt intimidated, and shrunk a little, she finally opened her mouth to answer, but her voice was cutted off from the sound of the villagers coming out of the town house. Talking one to another. Finally, a powerful deep voice rung out.

"Mr. Mayor." the Skeleton she had seen a few moemtns ago came trumping out. He still had that wide grin on his face, soon after being followed by the rag doll, and the son. She acrhed her eyebrow as the Mayor began to stutter.

"Becka, this is Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King." Becka's eyes widened, this was the pumpkin king? He seemed grand now that he was standing infront of her. He was tall and had long limbs, and so did his son. Should she bow? Or just stand there like an awe-struken idiot.

"Um...Hello." Becka finally said under her breath, waving her fingertips nervsouly. A chuckle forming in throat which came out of her lips as a nervous guffaw.

"This is Sally, his wife." Sally nodded and smiled, she was very much a rag doll, and very thin. "And his son Preston." Preston looked up from his boots and scanned her for a moment, and dropped his eyes back down.

"Now Mayor about next Halloween..." Jack walked away into a different direction, Sally following after her husband like a love-sick puppy-dog.

"Oh yes we need to be getting started!" The Mayor stammered as he ran after Jack. Ony leaving she and Preston behind.

Becka let out a sigh, this was going to be much of a conversation, this shy guy was looking at his shoes, he didn't even say 'hello' for goodness sakes. Would he really talk to her now? She noticed a bench, and walked past Prestonn, she slowly walked over to sit down.

"You came from the forest didn't you..." a deep and solemn voice ran out, the very voice sent shivers down Becka's spine. It was a cold voice and seemed emotionless. But he knew something about the forest. She forgotten about sitting down and just scanned the backside of Preston.

He finally turned around, and tilted his head. Scanning Becka, he was now taking small curious step towards her, his hand behind his back, his eyes were now glittering, but his face did not show the same. His face was calm and dull, which was a shame, Becka would consider him to be cute if he'd just smile. But now he seemed frightening, and was coming closer, Becka could not budge, her mouth was now hanging open as he spoke one more time, now seizing her hand into his. Becka felt her face begin to burn, this Preston was so forward.

"You're from another world, aren't you?"

(Author's NOte: Sorry guys this is so slow, but I do not have spell check and I am sick)


End file.
